Experiences with Kissin' and Gettin' Married
by Akimi
Summary: PG for kissing... a chibi Mishiro fic. Mimi wants to get married, but Izzy is scared of cooties! What's going to happen?


Experiences With Kissin' and Gettin' Married  
by Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... **sniff** =*(  
A/N: This is a chibi fic, and a MISHIRO. My first of both. You have been warned. =D  
  
"Izzy, do you wanna play with me?" the six-year-old Mimi asked.  
  
"Um, okay. But no playing gettin' married!" Izzy cried. "Tai said that you made him play that with you, and that you even made him KISS you! And now he has cooties."  
  
Mimi looked offended. "I do not have cooties!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"I do NOT! Don't say that! It's rude. I'm gonna go play with Matt. Matt doesn't think I have cooties," Mimi pouted and walked off.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Izzy shouted. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry and that he would play gettin' married with her, but she wouldn't stop.  
  
He slumped down against a nearby tree. 'Oh great,' he thought. 'Now Mimi is gonna get married to Matt instead'a me! I wanna get married to Mimi! Even if she is already married to Tai, I will be her favorite because I am smarter than Tai is.' With this in mind, he got up and chased after Mimi.  
  
Just as Izzy caught up to Mimi, he saw her asking Matt if he wanted to get married. "No!" he yelled, running up to them.  
  
"Go away, Izzy! Me and Mimi are gonna get married!" the seven-year-old said.  
  
"Nuh-uh! Mimi asked me first!"  
  
Mimi looked confused. "But you said that I have cooties, Izzy!"  
  
Izzy thought about it, being the thoughtful six-year-old that he was. "Well that's okay, we can still get married. Just...no kissin', kay?"  
  
Matt became disgusted. "Ewww, kissin'?! That is so GROSS! You never said that I will have to KISS you! I don't wanna get married anymore!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Mimi turned back to Izzy. "But it's not real gettin' maried if there's no kissin'!"  
  
"Well, okay. I guess I can kiss you..." Izzy muttered.  
  
Mimi beamed. "Really? Kiss me now, just for practice," she cried happily. She leaned forward slightly, closed her eyes, and waited to be kissed.  
  
"Wait! Did you make Tai practice, too?" he whined.  
  
"No, and that's why he did it bad. You have to do it good, 'cause I love you better, and that's why you have to practice."  
  
"Kay," Izzy replied. He closed his eyes and leaned in, and then a thought struck him. "Mimi, how come you gotta close your eyes when you're kissin' somebody?"  
  
Mimi opened her eyes, exasperated. "'Cause! If ya don't, then the cooties will get in 'em! Now hurry up and kiss me, 'cause I gotta go tell Tai I don't wanna be married to him no more."  
  
This time, Izzy actually followed through with the kiss.  
  
"Ew! You just KISSED her, Izzy! That is so gross!" Matt, who had been standing there the whole time, cried.  
  
"It is not gross, Matt. It's fun," Izzy replied defiantly. "Can we do it again, Mimi?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Of course!"  
  
Before actually kissing her, Izzy smiled and proudly declared, "I love you, Mimi!"  
  
They kissed for about a second and a half, then Mimi declared, just as proud, "I love you too, Izzy!" She grabbed his hand and scampered off toward Tai.  
  
"Hi Mimi!" Tai called cheerfully when he saw her approaching.  
  
"Hi Tai. I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't wanna be married to you anymore, Tai," she said bluntly.  
  
Tai was visibly crushed. "But why not?"  
  
Mimi sighed. "'Cause. I love Izzy better now."  
  
"But you can't do that!" Tai protested.  
  
"If Matt and TK's mommy and daddy can not be married anymore, then me and you can not be married anymore too," Mimi insisted.  
  
Realizing he had lost, Tai began to sulk and glare at Izzy. "I hate you, Izzy. You stealed my wife!" he yelled.  
  
"I did not stealed your wife! Your wife stealed me!" Izzy replied.  
  
"Stop fighting! I still love you Tai, I just love Izzy better now. But you can come to my wedding!" Mimi said. This seemed to make Tai feel better.  
  
Izzy smiled. "Yeah, you can be my bes' man!"  
  
Tai smiled back. "Okay! But then Matt will wanna be your bes' man too," he replied.  
  
"You can both be my bes' mans!"  
  
It was settled. Mimi invited every one of her friends to her wedding. Joe was going to be the priest, Sora was going to be the bride's maid, and Matt and Tai were going to be the bes' mans. But there was no one left to watch, so Mimi and Sora each volunteered one of their dolls to do the job.  
  
The next day during lunh, the six first graders and the two dolls held the wedding. Izzy had bought Mimi a shiny pink wedding ring out of a quarter vending machine, and had picked her a bouquet consisting of three dandelions and a cherry blossome.  
  
"Izzy, do you take Mimi to be your lovely wedding wife?" Joe asked. (A/N: When I was little, I seriously thought that was what they said in weddings...^^; )  
  
"Uh-huh!" Izzy answered enthusiastically.  
  
Joe turned to Mimi. "Mimi, do you take Izzy to be your lovely wedding husband?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Yeah!" she shouted.  
  
"Kay. I now per-nounce you husband an' wife. You can kiss the bride... ewie..." Joe muttered.  
  
Izzy slid the pink plastic ring onto Mimi's finger and kissed her briefly. "Kissin's not gross Joe, it's fun!" he said afterwards.  
  
Mimi threw her flowers at Sora, who caught one. "Yay! I getta be married next!" she squealed happily. "Tai, I wanna marry YOU!"  
  
Tai smiled. "Okay Sora!"  
  
Fifteen years later, Izzy and Mimi got married for real. Joe was the priest, Sora was the maid of honor, and Tai was the best man.  
  
As Izzy slid the white gold ring with a pink diamond on it onto Mimi's finger, he whispered, "I love you, Mimi-chan." He leaned in for the most passionate kiss of his life, after which Mimi replied,  
  
"I love you too, Izzy-sama."  
  
Mimi tossed her bouquet of roses and lilies, and Sora caught it once again. Tai put his arm around Sora's shoulder. "So, we still on for gettin' married next?" he asked, winking at her.  
  
"Of course!" she answered.  
  
~The End  
  
PS - And remember kids - kissin's not gross, it's fun! (from Izzy...hehehe) 


End file.
